1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip with a light to clip an object and obtain a power saving purpose.
2. Description of the Prior
A convention precise clip is used to clip a tiny and precise object. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a clip 10 includes a first and a second clip members 11, 12, and the first and the second clip members 11, 12 include a first and a second clipping portions 111, 121 disposed on front ends thereof respectively, and rear ends of the first and the second clip members 11, 12 being connected with each other. The first and the second clip members 11, 12 are flexibly pressed to clip an object, however, such a conventional clip can not make illumination in a dim environment to clip the object precisely.
To improve such a defect, an improved clip with a light has been developed. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, an improved clip with a light includes a body 20 having a seat 21 disposed on a rear end thereof, and the seat 21 includes a first and a second clip members 22, 23 mounted on two sides thereof respectively to be pressed, the first and the second clip members 22, 23 include a first and a second grip segments 221, 231 formed on middle portions thereof individually to be held by user, and include a first and a second clipping portions 222, 223 arranged on front ends thereof respectively to clip the object. The seat 21 of the body 20 includes an illuminating device 30 installed on a bottom surface thereof, and the illuminating device 30 includes a receiving cylinder 31 and a LED light 32 received in the receiving cylinder 31, the receiving cylinder 31 includes a button 33 fixed thereon to turn on and off the light 32. In operation, the button 33 is pressed to turn on the illuminating device 30 to make light, clipping the object. Nevertheless, such improved clip with the light still has the following disadvantages:
1. When the user operates the clip, the button 33 is pressed to turn on the illuminating device 30 to make lights, operating inconveniently.
2. After the button 33 is pressed, the light 32 remains in an illuminating state, therefore the button 33 has to be released after finishing clipping operation, having inconvenient operation.
3. After the button 33 is pressed to turn on the light 32, if the user is desired to stop clipping the object, the light 32 remains in an illuminating status, thereby consuming cells. Besides, the button 33 has to be pressed again to illuminate the light as required.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.